Invisible
by xygirl
Summary: Fic CodyXSierra     "Cody lee un manual de "como hacer que una chica gótica se enamore de ti", pero sin importar lo que el haga, Gwen nunca lo amará como yo lo amo."     Contiene algunos SPOILERS de TDWT.


**Veamos… ¡Volvi! xD… un fic Coderra dedicada a DaniDxC por haber ganado el "concurso" de mi fic Las Diosas del Olimpo… había pensado hacer un DxC, pero se me vino esta a la mente y ¡aquí esta!**

**Antes de empezar les advierto que contiene spoilers de TDWT (que al ser Coderra es muy obvio que contiene)**

**El fic se desarrola en algún momento dentro de Drama Total Gira Mundial antes del episodio 13... la verdad no estoy muy segura cuando, pero bue...**

**Se puede decir que es un songfic de la canción _Invisible_ de Taylor Swift… Ahora sí, ¡A leer!

* * *

**

**Punto de vista de Sierra**

Sentada en el compartimiento de primera clase, como chocolates y escribo un artículo para mi blog. De repente noto que Cody pasa frente a mí, siguiendo a Gwen por todas partes, rogándole, implorándole que le diera una sola oportunidad. Cody no entiende que Gwen está enamorada de alguien más… vamos, soy la fan número 1 del show, conozco todo acerca de todos, y se bien que no quiere a Cody.

Gwen le grita a Cody enfurecida que se aleje, y Cody se sienta en el suelo, con profunda aflicción en el rostro. Gwen no puede ver la forma in que los ojos de Cody se iluminan cada vez que el sonríe. Es tan… bello. Ella no nota como se le queda viendo cuando pasa junto a él, y no es perversión, sino más bien amor.

Y sentado allí, a punto de llorar, mi amado no se da cuenta de que yo lo deseo tanto como él desea a Gwen. El es todo para mí. Desearía poder mostrarle que Gwen no lo conoce ni tiene deseos de conocerlo, y nunca va a amarlo como yo lo amo, y a pesar de eso el no se da cuenta de que existo. Suspiro. Sé que juntos seríamos increíbles, insuperables, maravillosos, un milagro… pero todo lo que somos es invisibles.

Cody se levanta y se dirige al confesionario a desahogarse sin que nadie lo vea. Yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo, por más que intento, el no me deja.

* * *

Terminó el desafío de hoy y volvimos a ganar, pero la victoria es amarga cuando el chico que amas no celebra contigo, sino que lee un manual de "como hacer que una chica gótica se enamore de ti, pero sin importar lo que el haga, Gwen nunca verá la luz que brilla en el. Y yo intento pensar en formas de hacer que el piense en mi, que me vea y que vea todo lo que podríamos llegar a ser, de que vea que si quisiera conocerme mejor podrías ser algo más que invisibles…

* * *

**Punto de Vista de Cody**

Camino por los pasillos del avión, es media noche y no puedo dormir, así que me dirijo a mi mochila a buscar un libro, esperando que esa lunática no se haya metido con mis cosas. Abro mi mochila y me encuentro con una carta escrita con bella caligrafía.

_Querido Cody:_

_Sé que para ti soy solamente una loca fan obsesiva, y que la única que ocupa un lugar en tu mente y corazón es Gwen, pero yo sólo deseo mostrarte que ella no te conoce: no sabe que tu nombre completo es Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, que tu cumpleaños es el 1 de abril ni que duermes con un emú de peluche. Ella nunca te amara como quiero amarte._

_Tu sólo ves a través de mi pero si quisieras conocerme mejor, podríamos ser un increíble y hermoso milagro, en vez de lo que somos ahora: sombras en una luz apagada, invisibles._

_Solo quisiera mirarte directo a los ojos y hacer que te dieras cuenta de tantas cosas; ojala y te dieras que cuenta que ella no nota como se iluminan tus ojos cuando sonríes…_

_Si tan solo me dejarás amarte…_

_Atte. Sierra._

Me detengo y reflexiono por unos segundos… quizás, y solo quizás, tener a alguien como Sierra de tu lado no es tan malo… y tal vez Gwen no la indicada para mí…

Creo que ahora de verdad no podré dormir.

* * *

**Eso fue todo… a mi me pareció más un drabble… la verdad no lo sé.**

**Quería probar escribiendo una historia en "tiempo presente", y creo yo que no quedo tan mal.  
**

**Espero les haya gustado y si pueden dejen review :)**


End file.
